


Cousins

by BlueBell_Pond



Series: Unlikely Cousins [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not Beta Read, greg lestrade and phil coulson are cousins, i can not think of tags at the moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Pond/pseuds/BlueBell_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson has a secret. A secret that is curently sitting in interigation like he was a teenager. And seeing as that seceret used to be a punk, he had his feet on the table seemingly having no respect for the rules.<br/>Beta needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone when i was bored and im british with terible spelling so all mistakes are my own. i do not own anything except my ideas, i make no money from this.

A man stood in the center of Stark Tower. That in its self may not be usal. Plenty of workers pause their waiting for friends or cars. However it was obvious this man wasn't. The sun glasses he was waring indoors, admitedily to cover a black eye, where one of the least obvious. He was also adorned in a motercycle jacket and boots with some woren jeans and tee with a small earing in his ear. Its the duffel bag over his shoulder that set the scurity gaurds on edge, he smiled easily at them as they moved closer.  
"Gentalmen." He aknolged them, his english accent giving them the slightest of pause before they took the bag from him searching it for bombs as he himself was searched. After finding no firearms or bomb matries the bag was handed back to him as he was lead to a interagation room, the man didn't even look fased as if this was the plan.  
It was.  
\------------

"Sir." JARVIS's voice started, pausing the Avengers and Phils movie morning. It was going to be night but Phils wound was against that option is seemed. "Security has just detained a man in the lobby."  
"So lett them deal with it. Thats what they're paid for." Tony said dismisively.  
"They have taken him to interigation. He has no wepons on his person however he just standing in the lobby. He refuses to answer their questions."  
"Any ID?" Steve asked. JARVIS pulled up a photo of the man and the mans pass port proclaming him a duel citizan if Britan and France by the name of Gregory Lestrade.  
Phil raised a weriy hand to the brige of his nose pintching it to stave of the head ache that was bond to come from this. "JARVIS tell security to send him up. I know him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the avengers do with this information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't obvious from the first chapter this is my first tome writing in either fandom so i may not charitrise propaply

"You know him?" Clint asked shocked as he never heard of the man before and it wasn't like Phil new anyone outside of work or had the time to keep up contact with a brit.

"Yes and I'll explain as soon as I find out what the he's doing here."

"Sir Inspector Lestrade is in the lift now."  
"Thank you JARVIS."  
"Police officer?" Bruce asked  
"Yes with homicide. He used to get a lot of ingures from it."  
"Homacide?" Steve asked a little surprised thinking they may have met in anti teresum.  
"Yes and now he also works any of the other 'interesting' cases." The lift or elevator doors opened in the middle of Phil's scentence.  
"You know thats not my fault everyone else at NSY has no patince." The man, Greg, said grinning as he walked out the lift .  
"No its your fault you care too much." This caused him to snort as he sat next to him,  
"We both know you would have saved him." The man paused for a moment. "You probably would tazer him by now though."  
"Now the nicetys are out the way what are you doing here?"  
"Well raven told me you almost got yourself killed and you haven't told me your ok."

"Who's Raven? She hot?" Tony asked looking up from the tablet he was working on, trying find out the link before it was reviled. Phil smirked as Greg laughed loudly,  
"No raven is a nickname for him. Totaly more secret than Fury anyhow. And yes he is hot but I dont think you went for blokes."  
"But you do?" Clint asked intersted in learning the answer to know if he was Phil's ex.  
"Yes Bi." Greg answer and turned to Phil who still hadn't anserd him. "Philip."  
"Gregory." Phil said blandly then zeroed in on the way Greg's left shoulder wasn't moving proplerly. "I'm not the only who almost died." He remarked. Greg winced as the group of heroes stared at him all the more obviously, Tony was surprised. The media hadn't reported anything and those people are like hounds exspecialy after anyone in any position of authority. He checked the NHS for any emergency teritment for the man and found a stab wound for 5 years ago. He looked up surprised, nothing in this man's bank acount suggested he went to a privet hospital. A quick sweep brought up nothing. Just who was this guy.  
Greg scrached the back of his neck.  
"You know Louise? My wife, well ex conisering she tried to kill me. Turns out she was working with a gang I got the wrong side of. I was meant to be a warning. Turns out SHIELD is not the all seeing eye. So why didn't you tell me?"  
"As soon as I was well enough, they brought me here I wasn't about to contact my only living relitive where Stark could see. You made that point nul and void." Greg rasied an unimpressed eyebrow at him over his sunglasses, he still han't removed them. "Behave or I will male you do paper work." Greg removed his sunglasses to glare at him.  
"Wait relative?" Steve asked surprised, he asked Tony in the Helicarrier when they thought Phil was dead and the genius said he had no family.  
"Yes we're cousins Rogers." Greg grinned at him winningly.  
"No flirting Greg, you're not twenty." Phil sighed never thinking of all the people he would have to protected Captain America vertiue from it would be from his cousin who was in his fourtys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isnt very good  
> Lot going on in rl

"Your no fun Phil." Greg complained.  
"This isn't about fun, it's pathitic."  
"Least I can date."  
"You've only just devoriced."  
"Knew she was cheaing for years, and she marriged me under a false name so the union is viod." Greg paused "He has an amazing arse."  
"Captain or Raven."  
"Both."  
"You're a grown man."  
"So are you yet you collect cards like your 7."  
"Fury ruined my deck."  
"Was he tazzered?"  
"No."  
"Why the heck not? You tazzered me over them."  
"You tazzered me over paper work Greg."  
"Yeah."  
"And your calling me the child."  
Greg nodded happily "Got any dounts?" Phil seemed to get a packet out of thin air and give them to the DI who ate them happily while the avengers proccessed the information.

"So you were hurt yet you are angry Phil didn't tell you he was?" Steve asked  
Greg contiued eat and nugged Phil, who sighed,  
"If you want him to talk wait untill he finished or an emergency."  
"So he's a copper that love dounts?" Clint said amused  
"Yes. He didn't tell me as he was coming here and was cross at me."  
"Didn't sound cross." Clint pointed out.  
"No, we were both hurt."


End file.
